Along with the continuous development of display technology, OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) has increasingly become an international research hotspot because of its advantages such as high brightness of light-emitting, color richness, low-voltage direct-current driving, simple preparation process. OLED has broader field of vision and thus can be made into products with larger sizes to meet users' requirements for various dimensions. It is determined by the aforementioned significant advantages that OLED will become the next-generation mainstream display technology.
The existing display screens on the market comprise a display area and a rim, but in order to make OLED display devices look compact and fashionable, OLED provided with a narrow rim has become a trend of OLED display device development. As for the OLED display panels in prior art, because a side portion of the array layer is required for electrical circuit cabling, the so-called “rimless” therein is just making the portion reserved for IC or periphery circuits as smaller as possible, which can only be regarded as an ultra-narrow rim or ultra-narrow rim display device, not a real rimless display device. For example, CN201110414415 discloses a display device, its periphery circuits and part of its cabling are folded into an arc structure, and a foldable substrate is folded at a middle portion of the cabling part, so as to form a display screen with a narrow rim.